poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's Armaldo? (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and his friends stop at Wales Island, a nature preserve said to have not changed in over a millennia. While Ash has Pikachu practice some of his attacks on some driftwood, May happily exclaims that her Bulbasaur has finally learned Petal Dance. Sure enough, Bulbasaur is able to use the move to slice a hole through an incoming wave. Meanwhile, Max is out by himself gathering firewood in the forest when he spots a Cradily. Max screams and the Pokémon runs off. Hearing the scream, the others come running and Max explains what he saw. Brock has his doubts, adding that Cradily are supposed to be extinct. As Ash looks for the Pokémon, May suggests that maybe he mistook it for another Pokémon. Suddenly, a Breloom appears, and everyone assumes that this is what Max saw. Max insists that he really saw a Cradily and runs off, anxious to prove them wrong. As he explores the forest, Max comes across a mansion with what appears to be a laboratory inside. Through the window, he's also able to see that there are many Lileep inside, which are the pre-evolved form of Cradily. Suddenly Max is caught by a man in a lab coat. As Ash and the others search for Max, a Cradily appears behind them. A woman in a lab coat quickly follows it, and Brock falls madly in love. The woman introduces herself as Annie Proctor, to which the trio explain that Max has wondered off. Annie thinks Max probably ended up at the laboratory, so she escorts them there. Annie and the others soon arrive at the laboratory, where Max is waiting with Professor Proctor, Annie's husband. Brock is crushed to find out Annie is married. There they see the Lileep, and May wonders how they could be there since they're supposed to be extinct. Annie and Professor Proctor explain that the Pokémon were cloned from Root}} and Claw Fossils, and the gang are eager to learn more. Outside, Team Rocket spy on everyone and listen in. Using a computer simulation, Professor Proctor explains that Wales Island was once connected to the mainland, though became an isolated location because of rising waters. The resident ancient Pokémon, like Lileep, Cradily, [[Anorith, and Armaldo lived on a peninsula, became extinct as a result of the geographic isolation. Professor Proctor admits that he hopes to make Wales Island an amusement park inhabited exclusively by his resurrected Fossil Pokémon. Annie tells the kids to remain quiet about the news as they are yet to officially announce their discoveries to the scientific world. Outside, Jessie, James, and Meowth begin plotting to steal the Pokémon. Back in the lab, Annie exclaims that an Anorith is ready to evolve, so the group gathers to watch. After its successful evolution into an Armaldo, a net appears and grabs Armaldo. Team Rocket begin to gleefully reel in their catch, but Armaldo uses Metal Claw to break free of the net and uses Water Gun on Team Rocket, sending them blasting off. Unfortunately Armaldo is enraged and turns its Water Gun on Ash and the rest of the lab before storming outside. Ash and the others begin to give chase into the forest, confused as to why Armaldo turned on them. They soon find Armaldo chewing on some fruit, unable to find any it likes. When they try to convince it to come back to the lab, it launches another Water Gun, which everyone is able to dodge. Pikachu tries to explain things to Armaldo, and the group decide that maybe having Pokémon of the same type talk to it would help. So since May's Beautifly and Brock's Forretress share Armaldo's Bug-type traits, they are sent out to talk. The talks fail, however, when Armaldo uses a Metal Claw attack on the Pokémon, though they manage to evade. Ash decides to try battling it, and he calls on his Corphish to use Crabhammer on Armaldo. Armaldo merely swats Corphish away. Corphish recovers and uses Bubble Beam, but Armaldo counters it with a Water Gun attack and knocks Corphish out. As Ash tends to Corphish, Armaldo uses Metal Claw to burrow into the ground and escape. As May wonders if Armaldo is looking for something, Professor Proctor theorizes that it is looking for the fruit the species ate centuries ago. Today, the Berries only exist at the very tip of the crescent-shaped island. Sure enough they find Armaldo there, but it's grabbed by a tank mecha. After Team Rocket recites their motto, they make their way towards the laboratory to steal the other fossil Pokémon. Professor Proctor gives chase until he's close enough to jump on the back. Once on the mecha, the Professor pounds on the mecha to let Armaldo know that he's there, and Armaldo recognizes that he's there to help. James notices that Professor Proctor is on the mecha, and swerves in attempt to fling him off. He manages to cling on, so James has the mecha's arms grab the Professor and toss him off it. Proctor lands with a thud in front of Ash and the others, who are trying their best to keep up. Ash has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, but the attack is useless against the mecha's iron-clad armor. May then calls on her Bulbasaur to use Petal Dance, while the move fails to damage the tank, it causes an avalanche of rocks to fall down, blocking the road. Team Rocket tries to change directions, but end up flipping onto their roof. Max notices that the bottom of the mecha is ordinary metal, so attacks can probably get through it. At this, Professor Proctor pounds on the mecha to tell Armaldo where the weak spot is, and it uses Metal Claw to break free. Team Rocket refuse to give up, with Meowth jumping forward to use Fury Swipes on Armaldo. Armaldo counters with Rock Blast and bends Meowth's claws. Bulbasaur then steps in and uses Petal Dance, followed by Pikachu with a Thunder attack, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. With Armaldo safe, the Pokémon finds its favorite Berries and eats happily, thankful for the rescue and much more friendly now. Also, since Bulbasaur did so well in battle, May decides to use it in her next Pokémon Contest. Before resuming their journey, Ash and his enjoy the beautiful sunset with Professor Proctor, Annie, and Armaldo. Major events * May's Bulbasaur learns Petal Dance.